legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. Raiders Of The Lost Ark The Lost Temple Watch the cut scene of Indiana Jones and his group searching for the Temple of the Golden Idol. You start as Indiana Jones with Satipo as your sidekick. During this level, the game will explain the mechanics so read the messages at the bottom of the screen. Into the Mountains In the beginning, you start at the bar. Have Marion jump up to the ledge in the north and have Indy build the piano. Grab the key that drops down and carry it with you. Break all the breakables and put the key in the lock. have Marion jump to the white rope and reveal the treasure. Jump to the other rope and open the fire place. there is a place in the front of the room (near the camera) that you can go to. when you open the door, you have to fight Toht. punch him when he comes through the left or right door. drop the barrels down to leave. Throw chairs at the gunner behind the bar. After the Bar blows up, go to the left and entre the enemy access building to get the Santa Claus special room. It also contains the parcel and a treasure. Then, ride the reindeer (llamas?) to the next cliff. Along the way look for the 3 snowmen to get another treasure (sort of like the 3 statues in the first level). Then Head Outside and use security access and free Santa Claus from the Chimney and sed the parcel. Then jump over hills then use a bazooka gun or Willie and scream then break Luke Skywalker from the ice tunnel. 2/5. Carry on and bomb a bazooka Van then you have complete a level. Purchasable: Major Toht, Santa Claus, Brawler, Sherpa Gunner City of Danger The Well of Souls Pursuing the Ark Near the end, get anvils to kill the enemy boxer near the airplane. Hold them in front of him and he will punch them and a heart will go away. Jump into the airplane and shoot using the action key. You can blow up the troop trucks into pieces to make more anvils. Look around in Free Play mode for all the pieces to the phonograph on the north side of the area. Once he is defeated, no gory propeller scene (it's rated "E" people)! Opening the Ark In the beginning part with the submarine, go to the right to open the enemy access door and get to the treasure (you need to build the boat once in the room) you have to get the box of parts from the communications room to finish the water gun on the submarine. once it's done, shoot at both the green targets to raise the green triangles. go up the ladder and out of the room. The next room is a large desert area. There are some treasures to be had, but Belloq is to the north when you've had your fill of treasures. At the end boss battle, you must catch up to Belloq (Robes) by Marion's double-jump on to the rungs and flushing Belloq out by punching him two times. Enemy troops attack you constantly so be prepared! The Temple Of Doom Shanghai Showdown Pankot Secrets Temple of Kali Free the Slaves At the end when you are facing the Thuggee Slave Driver, you must get Short Round to attack the Maharajah once you've freed him from his cell. (STAR WARS) Princess Leia is in this level. Jump down to the place where you see the mess of silver objects and blow them up in free play mode. Soldier access will open a blast door where you free Princess Leia from her cell. After that eat the bananas in the crate and then you will blow up and earn 10,000 coins. Escape the Mines The Last Crusade The Bonus Levels Young Indy A fun and exciting level. However, it's only really fun in story mode. There are no treasure chests or secret areas. Super enjoyable, Get all artifacts for Raider of the Lost Ark Ancient City Get all artifacts for Temple of Doom Warehouse Get all artifacts for The Last Crusade Category:Walkthroughs